


Love at First Kiss

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College!AU, Drunk!Kuroko, Fluff, Kuroko is cute, M/M, Weird First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is not pleased to be woken up at 3 in the morning, by a drunk stranger, even if said stranger is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in the span of 45 minutes or so, because I wanted to cheer a friend who was feeling down. So it may not be my best work, but I wanted to share it with y'all. It’s AkaKuro, and Kuroko and Akashi have never met, yo.

Akashi woke up suddenly, feeling like he'd just run a marathon.

The clock on his bedside table glowed 3:07 in blood red letters. Akashi frowned slightly, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal after the unorthodox way he woke.

Why had he woken up at such a godawful time?

Still slightly irritated, he turned in his bed and shut his eyes, eager to resume slumber.

The doorbell rang.

Akashi sat up immediately, feeling wide-awake. The bell rang again.

So _this_ was why he woke up.

He stood up, swaying slightly, and walked over the door without bothering to put on a shirt. If people were rude enough to knock on his door at 3 AM, he'd be just as rude by answering the door half naked.

He padded down the hallway, running a hand through his already messed up hair. He just hoped it wasn't anything important, he wanted to sleep.

He opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole.

At first, he thought there was nobody. It certainly did seem like there was nobody. Then, he spotted pale blue hair in his peripheral vision, and turned to see a boy around his height.

"Hello?" he called to the boy, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall.

The boy jerked awake, and Akashi felt a slight pang of sympathy for his plight. After all, he too had just been rudely awakened.

The sympathy disappeared, when he remembered that it was this boy who had disturbed his sleep.

The boy was now staring at him in a slightly creepy way, his pupils blown wide.

Either he was drunk out of his mind, or- _well_.

"Hello? Did you ring the doorbell?" Akashi asked, his voice sounding a bit husky from sleep.

The boy continued looking at him.

Akashi sighed.

"Well if you aren't going to answer, I'm just going to go; it's 3 in the morn-"

"Kagami-kun, you seem to have shrunken."

Akashi stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What."

The boy repeated his statement, unperturbed. "You seem to have shrunken, Kagami-kun." Just when Akashi was about to slam the door in that strangely cute stranger's face (Because who rings a person's doorbell at three in the morning to call them short?), he continued, "But that's a good thing, because then I can do this."

That was all the warning Akashi got before he was being kissed by a stranger.

The other boy's lips were warm and Akashi nearly gagged from the taste of the alcohol, but then the boy did something with his tongue which made all thoughts of alcohol, _all thoughts period_ , fly out of his brain.

The stranger shoved him against his wall and continued kissing him like his life depended on it. Akashi tried to push the boy away, which only ended up with them landing on the floor.

The floor only made things easier for the stranger (who had taken his lip virginity) who immediately began placing open-mouthed kisses against the redhead's neck.

When he reached a particularly sensitive spot, Akashi couldn't help himself, he moaned.

The moan seemed to jolt the other boy into consciousness, as he sat on his haunches and stared at Akashi's face, who suddenly felt embarrassed at the attention directed to him.

"Do that again," he said, and Akashi colored slightly.

He pushed the boy off him, and stood up, trying to quell his rising arousal.

The boy sat on the ground, looking at him with dark eyes that were filled with lust, not for him, but for someone named Kagami-kun.

Akashi swallowed as he realised the uncomfortable truth.

"Excuse me, but I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm not Kagami. I'm-"

"I knew you weren't Kagami-kun the moment you made that sound," the boy casually cut him off.

"Oh. Then I suppose-"

The boy burst into tears.

Talk about a mood killer.

Akashi rushed to the boy, placing his arms around the other, feeling strangely protective. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The boy sniffled softly, not at all resembling the aggressive lover that had stolen Akashi's lip virginity.

"Kagami-kun, he- h-he broke up with me," he let out a miserable sob after that sentence, and Akashi suddenly wanted to kill this Kagami person.

"Apparently, I wasn't loving enough, and I was distant- and that's why I came here drunk to t-to kiss him, but he has moved, wi-without even telling me, and I'm so sorry I kissed you l-like that Stranger-san." He said in between hiccups.

Akashi sighed. "You can stay the night if you want. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

The boy swiped at his tears, looking for all the world like a fluffy blue haired dog.

How adorable.

Akashi led the boy to the spare room where he'd spend the night.

* * *

 

"That, was how we met, Aomine-kun," Kuroko told Akashi's friend.

Aomine stared at them in astonishment.

"Pay up, Aomine. We win this round hands down." Akashi grinned at the now pale Aomine.

"Aominecchi! I told you we wouldn't win, we are too cliché! I mean, how common is the love to hate thing!!" Kise whined, as Aomine placed three thousand yen on the outstretched palm of a smirking Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, I post all my AkaKuro there - [simplyaverage7](http://simplyaverage7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
